Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus for multipurpose, and more particularly, to a holding apparatus for multipurpose used for a multi-carrier to fix various equipments including a bicycle.
Description of Related Art
In recent, in accordance with an increase in interest in a bicycle of the public, people willing to use the bicycle for various purposes are increasing. For example, there may be a purpose for simply driving a road surrounding a home, a purpose for using the bicycle as a means of transportation having a special purpose, and the like.
However, the trend using the bicycle as a leisure purpose in addition to the above-mentioned purposes occurs. Examples of the trend include purchasing a leisure bicycle, moving to a place far away from the home, and enjoying sports.
To this end, various means for loading the bicycle in a vehicle and moving, for example, a bicycle carrier has been provided and the above-mentioned means are known as various exemplary embodiments.
As such, the bicycle carrier according to the related art and even a multi-carrier capable of loading various equipments in addition to the bicycle are provided with a holder connecting the bicycle or a target object to be loaded with the carrier to fix the target object to the carrier. The holders according to the related art are configured so that a portion coupled to the bicycle and a portion coupled to the carrier are independently provided.
However, since the structure as described above is troublesome in that a manipulator should manipulate a plurality of locking units upon fixing the bicycle to the carrier and the manipulation is also not simple, a use thereof had been uncomfortable.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.